The Mission of a Lifetime
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: Kakashi's always been a stickler in some way, but what'll happen when Anko thinks he needs to lighten up? An epic story where Anko trys to fix Kakashi. Love soon sweeps over the two. Will they admit it? The mission of a life time, an ultimate romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_K guys, this is a partner fic I'm doing with Kakashi Nuttcase. You can read the same one on their profile if you *sniff* hate me._

**The Mission of a Lifetime

* * *

**

Kakashi was sitting peacefully enjoying his "written porn" in front of the lake. His feet were dropped into the water and he sat at the edge of the dock, his sandals sitting neatly next to each other by the hand that held him up. The other hand supported his lousy orange book. The water that streamed by didn't seem to bother him, no, it only bothered the angry shinobi across the water.

"God damn it and there goes my senban!" A certain proctor shouted. The eye scrolling the parchment sprung up to look at her slowly.

He watched her fish for her treat in the water for a few moments before returning to his book. He was just glad she didn't notice him; after all she was a bit on the edge. She pulled her arm out of the water and shook it dry, pulling the sleeve down; she stood up with her hands on her hips. He heard a thud and looked up again, only to find none other than Anko standing on the water before him.

"Yes Anko?" he questioned with a calm almost bored tone. She just smirked with a small chuckle. He knew, by experience, that if he ignored her she would only try to get his attention all to herself, using heinous methods.

"Want to go train with me? I got some steam to blow on ya." She practically chirped, while stepping onto the dock.

He knew then that the relaxing time he had planned was now interrupted. She wanted to tease him yet get a good chuckle out of him, so being the stupid person she was at times kicked his shoes into the water. He set his book down and looked at the shoes as they let out their last bubble of air and went into the deep beyond. He closed his eye and took a deep breath to calm of frustration.

"I would if I had shoes." He stated plainly while rubbing his unruly mass of hair. Right about this time he would be at the bar taking one beer down his gullet and walking home for another night rest, sadly at 8:00 p.m. Anko crossed her arms and glared at the spot where the last bubble popped.

"Hey, come on. I'll go barefooted too, if it'll make you feel better."

He grunted and stood up slowly, walking past her. It wasn't like he hated her, well he did think she was a little weird, the only thing that held him from beating her into a pulp was his regular plans. He would love to go out and take down some weak new ninja, but the schedule wouldn't allow it. He's always lived by an imaginary schedule that he makes when he first wakes for the day.

"You owe me a new pair of shoes." He stated calmly, while waving back at her in the midst of his walk to the bar. Anko wasn't going to let him get away with that though, everyone knows she's not easy to get rid of. She took in one factor though as he left, he looked like a moron without his sandals. And that kind of made up for him ditching her.

Anko tapped the door lightly to make sure it was open, it creaked slightly as a crack was revealed. She grinned before kicking the door open hard and loud. It flew back and hit the wall, leaving a rather large indent from the knob. She took long large steps inside her trashed home, and took off her coat and threw it on the floor by the old ragged couch. She plopped down on a bed sitting near the couch and took in the smell. It smelled horrible, but no matter, she was used to it.

Her apartment was pretty small, it only had two rooms. A bathroom and a large room she used for everything she would need, like a stove, fridge, couch, TV, and sleeping arrangements, basically it was a kitchen/living room all in one. She kicked her legs up upon the green beast of a couch. Seriously it looked like a caterpillar or a large green jelly bean of some sort.

"Three ways to make your man jealous." Said a firm voice from the television as she pressed the power button on the remote. She seemed curiously interested in this; she was still cranky about the fact that her old man dumped her for some slut.

"Find another man and rub yourself all over him in front of the one you plan on making jealous," said the other skinny, lanky, man on the TV.

"No, no you must act like yourself. Maybe try to stop looking for love and fix the others up." The firm man said. The skinny one laughed outrageously and smacked his partners back.

"Hai, hai, we might end up saying plenty more than three!" He shouted, wiping away a tear of joy.

"If that's the case, let's see what you have to say." The firm man said while looking over to the skinny one. Anko was beginning to think these two weren't the brightest of the bunch, but she needed all the advice she could get. She thought over the two ideas for a few minutes. The first one sounded fun to her, but the second one sounded even better because she could finally change Kakashi's haircut. After a careful amount of consideration she chose to fix Kakashi, god knows how many things were wrong with him.  
"Got mail." A, soft, shy voice called out from the door. Anko walked to the door and opened it in an agrivated sort of way. A small petite woman stood there holding out a small letter.

"Who is it from?"Grumbled Anko. The womea trembled under Anko's glare.

"A message from a supposed Haruo Hajime." She whispered. Anko's fist tightened and her face turned red. Her eye twitched furiously as she thought about that man, her ex. The mail lady quivered at the sight of her anger. "I-I'm s-s-sorry I'll t-take it b-back." The women said. Anko ignored her words and gave an evil grin. The petite woman stepped back, utterly terrified.

"Go now." Anko commanded the woman, and she obeyed running off, while dropping the letter on the floor.

Anko stepped on it while smashing it repeatedly into the ground. "That should do it." She said with a great glare and satisfied smirk. She walked out into the hallway and laughed a little.

Then, she thought about the best time to disturb the silver haired man. It seemed now would be perfect for he was asleep. She turned to the side to look at a passing by crow, she smiled. Crows. Kakashi's inner animal, such a sight for Anko.

She ran off onto a couple of buildings, to find Kakashi taking his normal midnight stroll to the memorial stone. She stayed a quiet pace behind him and tried to get closer, but by the time she got close enough to him he was at the stone. He stood for a few minutes with his hands in his pockets. He looked at the engraved names he knew so well, his friends and family.

Anko didn't quite understand why he did this every time he got a chance. All she understood was that he was going to change his odd ways today. She ran up to him and he turned his head to the noise of footsteps. She stood by his shoulder and smirked to herself.

"The hair goes and so will the mask." She said, while reaching up to her tiptoes to reach his hair, and ruffling it up without waiting for him to react. He just stood there making a face of confusion.

"Anko what are you doing?" H asked calmly. She slammed her heels to the ground again and looked at him with a glare.

"I'm going to fix you and your porn addiction. Oh, and that gives me an idea, the porn goes." She stated as if he'd be stupid not to get this on his own. He looked at her like she was on crack and looked the other way slightly frightened.

"Anko, no. No way in hell." He said it plainly while taking a step forward. She licked her lips ready for a challenge.

"Why not? If you do this, you might just get a new pair of sandals." she said chuckling as she looked down at his old, ratty, two-sizes-too-small, pair of shoes.

"I have shoes." He stated while keeping his face forward. "See?"

"Look here, I need a hobby. I'm going to turn you into a ladies' man. That is going to be my new hobby. If you don't let me I'll kill you." He bent slightly and sat down on a small box on top of the stone. "Besides," she continued, "you might just get love out of it. You know, than you won't have to keep staring at your book. It'll be all real for you."

"Whatever makes you happy." He said with a sigh, while turning to face her. "Did you know today is the day Obito died?" Grabbing the side of her arm, he continued with, "If you can change me into a better man, I'll kiss you as a reward." he said purposefully sending chills down Anko's spine. It was only meant as a joke, but the creepy tone and feeling he was giving off wasn't helping his cause.

"You crazy Kakashi? Why would I want your kiss as a prize?" She was nervous, but she didn't really know why, twitching under Kakashi's intense gaze, she started shuffling her feet.

"Because you looove me." He drawled out, pulling her close to him.

"You drunk old bastard! Let me go, or I swear I will beat the crap out of you." She said, struggling to get free. "I mean it."

"You're no fun Anko. I'm not old, drunk, or a bastard. I'll even let you go." And, true to his word, he did. He sat back on his hunches and stared at her. "The moon's really pretty tonight."

"Yeah, I guess so." And it was. It was a giant glistening orb in the sky, surrounded by hundreds of stars. "But stop with the nature! Go to sleep now, because I'm going to wake you up bright and early tomorrow morning. If I were you, I'd enjoy the sleep while you can." She swiveled around and headed off towards her own dingy apartment, but after four steps, she turned back around to face Kakashi, "I expect you to be at the lake at exactly 4:30. Understand? And if you bring your perverted little book I'll castrate you. And I may even strip search you, just for good measure."

Kakashi paled a little as he watched her. Swallowing he said, "Sure, Anko. Anything you say… No book." He'd hide it in his hair… or maybe in his weapons belt.

"Good." She smirked and went off into the night.

The next day, at exactly 7:30, Anko showed up at the lake. "Time for Kakashi's make over to begin!" This, she thought, was going to be fun.

She'd told the old pervert to get to the lake at 4:30 so he shouldn't be here for another half hour or so, with some excuse about getting lost on the road of life or something, bah. She sat down on the dock that Kakashi had been sitting on before and let her feet dangle in the cool water, placing her sandals to the side, she let her hands prop her up as she leaned back and tilted her face towards the sky.

After his hair, his mask, and his porn, his lateness would be the next to go. He was such a bad influence. Anko couldn't help but wonder about his team, Team 7 if she recalled correctly, was made up of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Well…she knew one thing for sure; the Uzumaki kid was corrupted by Jiraiya and Kakashi. The Uchiha was probably corrupted as well. The Haruno girl must keep them in line though, she never heard about them getting into too much trouble.

"Hey, Anko," So Kakashi finally showed up, huh? Anko turned and looked over at the white haired man. He was rubbing the back of his head and his eye was closed, the crease line in his mask was showing that he was in fact, smiling. "I know you've been waiting for me, but I was on my way here at 4, so I could be here and ready at 4:30, but there was this black cat and I-"

"Oh save it Kakashi. I knew you'd be late so I told you to meet me here at 4:30, I just got here half an hour ago." Slowly, she pushed herself up and headed over to him. Anko was a short woman, and Kakashi was a tall man. She just barely came up to his chin, but still, she looked him firmly in the eye, with a look of disappointment and superiority.

"… You mean I could have been even later?" He looked frustrated, like he was about to throw a tantrum. His hand was no longer rubbing the back of his neck, and it seemed like he was frowning. His eye had a hard look to it.

"No. Now shut up. We're going to fix your hair." She smirked, and took out a pair of scissors; slowly she advanced towards him, one step at a time as if walking towards a frightened animal…or in Anko's case, a frightened snake. She was a hunter and Kakashi was her pray.

"Anko, no, what's wrong with my hair anyway? I like it." Kakashi was backing up. With each step Anko took forward, Kakashi took a step back. His hands were held up in front of him, as if they could ward of Anko's scissors.

"It's too long, and it's tilted towards the side in a weird way. That has got to go. But you're right, it's too early for the hair." She put her hands on her hips, and cocked her knee forward while she looked at him. She gave him a once over and then nodded, a different sort of look in her eyes. She put the scissors down and smiled at him in such a sweet way that Kakashi nearly wet his pants.

"Err, Anko? What are you doing, exactly?" He was backing up faster now, he was almost at the end of the dock.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. You wouldn't happen to have a certain porn book on you, now would you?" Anko still had that sickeningly sweet smile on her face and her voice was like honey. Kakashi was sweating and he looked worried.

"What do you mean Anko? You told me not to bring it." He'd reached the end of the dock and was wondering if he could make a run for it. If he screamed, someone would hear him.

"Don't even think about it, Hatake." She said and before he even got a moment to respond, she jumped on him.

"Anko!" He protested, trying to break free, alas, he could not.

"Kakashi, I believe you were just beat by a girl." They were both breathing heavily and Anko was using her whole weight to hold the man down, while she tied his hands and feet.

When she was done with that, she brought her face up and found that she was mere millimeters away from Kakashi's cloth covered mouth. Well that, and she was pressed against him in all the wrong ways, or all the right ones. She couldn't decide yet. All she knew was that her face felt like it was burning, and by god, she was hoping it wasn't the same shade of cherry apple red that Kakashi's currently was.

"Um, right." She got up and backed away from him, letting the cool breeze cool her face. She turned away from him and faced the horizon. "Kakashi, I am going to search you. If I find a porn book, I am dumping it into the lake. Is that clear?"

"Anko, come now, there's really no need for this kind of violence." He was using his pleading voice with her, and from the sound of it, he was desperate. Desperate, and hopping on his butt, trying to get away from her.

"Too late Hatake, besides, I warned you." And she reached over and started searching. It took three tries. Three tries of her hands reaching and probing into places they really shouldn't go. Three frustrating tries of awkward silence and red faces, before she finally found the book in his hair. "And this is why your hair needs to go."

She took the book and walked over towards the lake, where she ripped each page out, slowly, and one by one, she dropped it into the lake. Kakashi's look of mortification was priceless. "I warned you." She all but sang to him.

"Yeah." He grimaced, and looked constipated. "You warned me." Honestly, it was his fault. She had warned him she'd search him and if she found the book she'd kill it. But really, he never thought she'd go through with it. This was Anko after all. Anko had a hard time staying committed to anything or anyone. Kakashi just hoped this was a short thing that would end at the end of the week so he'd be free to live his life as he had before.

Anko grabbed the scissors from where she'd left them at the dock and headed back over to Kakashi, she noticed that he too was barefoot, his dingy sandals nowhere in sight. This made her smirk. When she reached him, she straddled him and leaned forward. "Alright Kakashi, are you ready to meet Mr. Scissors?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked frowning.

"Nope. None at all." Her voice was chipper, like a bluebird. And as she started cutting away, Kakashi stared at her purpleish colored hair with a wonder. He'd never really noticed it before, but Anko took a lot of pride in her hair. It was shiny and it looked smooth. Kakashi felt an unfamiliar need to run his hands through it. He didn't, because, of course he was tied up, but the urge was there.

As Anko snipped away she noticed Kakshi's odd stare. He was looking right at her, yet not at her at all, as if he was looking over her shoulder. When she turned to look, she saw nothing there other than the sparkling blue lake, the blue, cloudless sky, and a bunch of bikini-clad girls laughing and splashing each other near the shore. Anko looked back towards Kakshi with a glare. There was this emotion building up inside of her, an emotion that she couldn't identify, and an emotion that, when she saw Kakashi's red face, intensified. She nearly chopped off all of his hair, but the rational side of her reasoned that she could get him back later. He was her project and if she ruined him people would mock her.

Later she'd go and burn his porn collection.

* * *

_Yes, I am updating Not a Fairy Tale and if you aren't reading it, you should be!_

_Cherries out! :P_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_But if I did, it would obviously be better._

**The Mission of a Lifetime

* * *

**

Anko hummed as she walked down the streets of Konoha. She waved to random people, whether she knew them or not, and they knew to wave back to her because they did not want to face her wrath, which everyone had heard of, and which everyone feared. She loved today. It was filled with a vibrant energy that came with spring. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and the wind was blowing softly, just enough to move her hair towards the way it was blowing, but not enough to mess it up.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed, she just remembered the date. A week ago, Kakashi had left on a mission with his team, probably to get away from her, and he was coming back today. It had been the day after she'd chopped his hair of and, deducing from the rumors that went around the town, she'd come to the conclusion that he was avoiding her, because apparently he'd been at the front gates on time, in fact rumor had it he'd been early.

See, Anko knew this was true because Ibiki told her that Genma told him that Iruka told him that he'd overheard Shizune telling Tsunade that Kiba had told Kurenai that he'd heard Lee proclaiming that Ino had told Shikamaru that Kakashi was on time. Now, this was a short chain, so obviously, it was correct, but just to make sure, the very next day Anko had gone over to Shikamaru and asked him if what she heard was true, and the lazy genius had replied with a yawn and a, "Yes, you troublesome woman. Ino saw it with her own two eyes, and if you don't believe her, because I wouldn't, Choji saw it too."

Now, being Anko, she would have shoved him off of the Hokage Mountain, because that is where she found him that day, but he gave so valuable information. Who didn't trust the lazy Nara? It would have been downright cruel to have done that to the poor boy. Well that, and the fact that she'd have to deal with an angry Nara, and an even angrier Ino. That was just too much work. Anko had bigger fish to fry, mainly Kakashi.

So while he was gone, she'd made a plan, a wonderful, beautiful, epic plan that was so awesome that it couldn't be described in words. It had to be seen to be understood.

Anko was now passing the ramen stand. Maybe she should threaten the old man into giving her some ramen for the go. Maybe she could bribe that good-for-nothing Naruto into telling her where Kakashi was when they got back. It would be easier than hunting the pervert down.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei!" Her head whipped to the side and she smirked. Or she could use her awesome hearing skills and tackle Kakashi before he ran away. She liked this plan a lot better than her first. There was more action, more drama, more evil-doing.

Licking her lips, she jumped onto a roof-top and spied on Kakashi and his team from above. The Uchiha deserter brat and the pink haired Haruno girl were currently dragging a screaming and kicking Naruto away from the ramen stand that Anko had been walking by just moments before. Kakashi had his hand up in a goodbye gesture and had his head buried in his stupid book.

It was time.

As soon as the little brats (she didn't care if they were taller than her) rounded the corner and were out of sight, Anko pounced on the pervert.

"Hello Kakashi." She knocked him flat onto the ground. Smirking, she sat cross legged over his back, while he lay sprawled on the ground underneath her. Anko picked up his book and made a disgusted face. "I can't believe you read this crap." She looked down and saw the shock on his face. She'd taken him completely by surprise. "You really shouldn't be reading this Kakashi, I mean, what kind of ninja are you? You couldn't even sense me. You couldn't even block me! The legendary Kakashi, being beat by crazy Anko. I think this should be on a billboard somewhere. Somewhere with a view. What do you think?"

"Anko. Why are you sitting on top of me?" Kakashi's voice sounded strained as if he were slowly being crushed by a great weight, but that was impossible since he was only being crushed by her and she did not weigh that much.

She was a petite flower damn you!

Being the wonderful, awesome, loving, giving, being that she was, Anko turned in her position so she was facing Kakashi's mass of hair. She frowned. It. Was. In. Exactly. The. Same. Position. It was as if Anko had never taken a pair of scissors to it at all! This was not good. There was a slowly growing mass of people around Anko and Kakashi and this irritated her. A lot. This was not in her master plan. And someone was going to pay for it. Since she was sitting on Kakashi, and since it was his stupid hair, and his stupid fault, she decided that it was only fair that he pay for it.

"Why is your hair back to the way it was before you left?" Anko was emitting a dangerous aura now. Kakashi was frightened, as he should be. In fact, everyone who'd been staring at them for the past five minutes now cleared out and it was completely barren within a five mile radius of Anko and her vict-Kakashi.

"My hair grows out really fast?" He managed to squeak out. But there wasn't much he could do pressed into the floor by Anko's crushing weight as he was currently.

"Wrong answer!" And with a great force, she lifted Kakashi's head off of the floor, by his hair of course, and slammed it back down. "Now, I will ask you again. Why is your hair back to the way it was before you left?" She lifted his head off of the ground a few inches like she had before. Making sure, this time, to move her head around so that she was making eye contact with Kakashi.

Kakashi was choking out dirt and grass and… was that a bug? Sputtering, he managed to get out, "I'm sorry Anko! I can't control my hair."

Anko just shoved his head back down disgusted. "Stupid man. You can't do anything right. And here I thought Haruno would have kept you whipped into shape. I am sorely disappointed. Remind me to visit with her later."

"Um, Anko, could you do me a favor?" Kakashi's voice was a little muffled, since it was being pressed against the ground and all.

"Sure!" This perked Anko up immediately, "What do you need? Another hair cut? A bonfire for your perverted books? A new mask…" She stopped right there. Kakashi. Sputtered. Mouth full of things. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "You're not wearing your mask!" She squealed.

"Er…" Was all Kakashi was able to get out.

"Have you been working ahead without me? Oh, who cares, you made progress! On your own! I was thinking that maybe we'd wait for the mask since you seem so attached to it and all. Today I was planning for you to visit with another perverted… friend of mine. He's really quite fun to jab and such, oh wait! Back to the topic of your mask! Come now Kakashi, let me see!"

"Anko, I was kind of hoping you'd get off of me?" Kakashi's voice sounded nothing like Anko's. His was glum while hers was gleeful. His was low and muffled while hers was loud and clear.

"Sure, sure! Just show me!" She got off of Kakashi and dusted herself off. She realized that she still had the porn book in one hand; she dropped it like it was hot. "Ew, I can't believe I was still holding that. My hand feels so unclean!"

She was about to wipe it on her outfit when she realized, why get her outfit dirty? Why not dirty an already unclean outfit? Slowly, she snuck up to Kakashi and quietly wiped her hand on the back of his vest. The porn lover didn't even notice, he was too busy dusting himself off, and saving his precious book from the ground where Anko had so hatefully thrown it. The girl was evil. Evil in its purest form.

"So…" Anko started, once Kakashi was all nice and clean. She had her hands clasped behind her back and she was rocking back and forth. She was still facing his back, but she couldn't wait to see his face.

The man turned around and Anko was sorely disappointed. "You put your mask back on." She shouted with an accusing finger pointed straight at his chest. The grey-haired man chuckled.

"Well you didn't think I was going to leave it off, did you? As soon as you got off of me I put it back on." He shrugged as if it were nothing. "Any decent minded person would realize what I'd be doing. On a scale from Naruto to Shikamaru, I'd have to rate you an Ino."

Somewhere, Ino sneezed.

"You'd rate me second to last?" Anko looked hurt. She felt hurt, and she didn't know why. This was Kakashi. They were mean to each other all the time. It shouldn't hurt.

Kakashi shrugged again, he buried his face in his book and Anko bit her lip. She didn't know whether to scream or cry.

"So you break your promise, you insult my intelligence and you call me a pig." Anko's frame was shuddering right now, her face was turned towards the ground and her hair covered her face. If Kakashi looked up, and looked closely at Anko, he would see the tears running down her porcelain face.

"Might I also mention that you're quite heavy?" Kakashi added in a monotone, quite unaware that he'd gone too far.

Anko brought a hand up to her mouth to hide the sob that was building there. "And why," her voice was strained as she tried to get the words out before she started crying, too bad she sounded more angry than sad, although the opposite was true, "why, was your mask off in the first place."

The man just shrugged, his face still buried in his precious porn book. "On the why down my face scraped the ground and my mask was moved back. It wasn't my doing."

"Has anyone even seen your real face?" The question wasn't about his physical face, but of the horrible way, Anko now believed, he was inside. How could he be so cruel to her?

"Rin." Was his only answer, as if he was telling the obvious answer to a problem that had haunted her for a long time, and that hurt her. That hurt Anko deep inside. She was so frustrated because she still couldn't figure out why these things were happening. Why Kakashi, stupid, stupid Kakashi was affecting her like this.

Rin…

"So are we going to get this torture going or what?" Kakashi asked, turning to face Anko, but her back was to him, she'd turned around the second he'd said the name of his former teammate.

Rin…

It haunted her. "You're probably tired. You had a mission today and all. I sure you'd like to relax. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." Anko sounded dead, even to her ears, and definitely to the ears of Kakashi.

"Anko…?" Her name was a question, and he stepped towards her, reaching a hand out, confused as to why she was acting like she was. His eyebrows bunched together in confusion and his mouth set into a frown. He reached for her arm, only to brush it slightly, she'd moved farther away.

"Goodbye Kakashi, I have things to do and I'm sure you do too." With that, she jumped on the rooftop, raised one hand in a wave and headed off in the direction of her apartment. She rubbed her arm as she made it across rooftops. Where Kakashi had touched her, she could still feel the warmth of his fingertips, and she had to fight the shudder that was threatening to overtake her.

Kakashi…

Rin…

She wiped furiously at her eyes. What was she doing? She should be whipping Kakashi into shape right now. Not running away to her apartment and crying. But she couldn't help it.

* * *

_I feel like I'm on a roll. Updating all these chapters and everything._

_Ha, watch me get lazy again next month._

_Review people. It's like my way of getting paid._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**The Mission of a Lifetime**

* * *

It had been a week since Anko had pinned Kakashi to the ground and rubbed his face all over it. A week since she had last spoken to the silver haired man. A week since she had worked on her project, because she couldn't face him. She'd tried, many times, but every time she'd walked within a foot of him, she'd turned around and run back the way she'd come because she'd hear his voice saying, "Rin."

Anko sighed in frustration and kicked her dingy couch. Why was she even letting Rin get in the way? Rin was dead. She'd died a long time ago and she wasn't coming back. Ever. Anko sighed and kicked the couch again; she couldn't understand why it made her so angry and sad and all those emotions that Anko didn't care to put a name to inside. Why did the fact that Kakashi answered her question with Rin matter so much to her?

Which question was he answering anyway?

The outer question: Who'd seen his real face?

Or the one behind that: Who knew about his horrible insides?

Was it both?

She sighed, she was getting nowhere with this whole Rin thing, so she would do what she does best. Forget about it and move on. There were plenty of other things she needed to do, like get on with the plan for Kakashi, she'd forgotten the whole reason she'd started it was to get over that lazy bum she'd been dating before. She wasn't going to let Rin get in the way of her recovery process. She wasn't going to even think about Rin at all. Rin is dead.

This made her feel better, in some twisted way. Maybe it was Orochimaru's fault. Maybe all of his minions (both current and former) felt that death, in a way was good. That man (if you could call him that) had messed her up in too many ways. She and Sasuke were one of the lucky ones they'd managed to get away. Of course he'd gotten away of his own free will and she because he had no use for her, but still they'd both managed to get away.

Anko started to search her (way too messy) apartment for the list of things she had to do for Kakashi, while thinking about how messed up she and the Uchiha brat were. Maybe she should spend some time with him, train with him and help him with his abilities when it came to summoning snakes; she doubted Orochimaru taught him how to summon anything other than poisonous snakes.

Anko opened the fridge as she thought of the many different snakes (from largest to smallest) that she could summon, she smiled when she found the list of Kakashi fix up's behind the mustard, she'd only reached the third largest snake she could summon when she found it.

The first thing was to chop of Kakashi's hair. That had been a failure since it grew right back out a week later, so it wasn't worth retrying. She scribbled it out. The second thing on the list was to burn Kakashi's porn collection. She smirked, that would be fun. But first, she looked at what was scribbled in with a different color next to it. She had to have a little chat with Sakura Haruno about the welfare of her team.

Which explains why a half hour later, Anko was seen banging on Sakura's door to have her little chat over a cup of tea, "Haruno! Girl, I know you are in there. You will open this door unless you wish for me to break it down, and do not underestimate me. I will break this door down." Anko continued banging and threatening the girl until Sakura opened the door, clad in pajamas, with her hair sticking out everywhere.

"Anko, why are you here at 7 in the morning?" The girl yawned and stretched her arms out behind her, and then cracking her neck. She looked at the woman bleary-eyed, but expectantly.

"Sakura my dear, you should be up by now. The sun is up isn't it? It waits for no one!"

Sakura yawned again, "Sorry long night, but why are you here at my house threatening to break down my door?"

"So… should I expect Sasuke to pop up behind you at any moment then?" Anko smiled, a bit sadistically as she watched Sakura blush the same color as her hair.

"N-no we're just friends, I meant I had a late shift at the hospital." The girl, reluctantly, opened the door wider for Anko to step through.

"Of course, Sakura, of course, now we shall move on to the reason why I am here. Put tea on the kettle Sakura, we have much to discuss."

"You came here for tea?" The young woman was very confused as she went about her kitchen, bidding Anko's will. The woman could be worse than Tsunade when she wanted to be.

"No, my dear I came here to speak to you about a problem that I discovered roughly a week ago, and I must say that I'm very disappointed in you." Anko sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen without being asked to, and crossed her legs. She put her elbow on the table and her chin in her palm. She looked Sakura up and down. Sakura was leaning against the counter next to the stove, her ankles crossed. She was watching both Anko and the tea at the same time.

"You waited a week to come speak to me about this problem?" Her eyes narrowed, Sakura didn't trust Anko. She didn't very well like her either, due to the fact she was always cruel to Naruto (and she'd scratched his face that one time in their first chunin exams). There was also the fact that Anko was scary (even to her standards), and she'd been a minion for Orochimaru. Not to mention the fact that she played with snakes often and liked to make injured people with a complicated poison. People that Sakura later had to cure.

"Well I've been busy, Sakura dear, I have much to do." She watched as Sakura prepared the tea and handed her a cup. The pink haired woman sat across from Anko and blew on her cup, taking a small sip.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you're here or not?" She took another sip, not caring is she sounded rude, all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep.

"I am here because you haven't been doing your job right." She stated calmly and took her first sip of the tea. Bitter. She pushed it aside.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, simply put, I mean you haven't been watching out for your teammates, you as the only female on your team are supposed to make sure none of your teammates, not even your sensei step out of line."

"I still don't understand what this is about." Sakura shoved a lock of hair out of her face.

"Alright, I'll make it even simpler for you. You need to watch Kakashi and Naruto's porn habit. I've taken Kakashi under my wing, due to the fact that his reading the stuff disgusts me onto levels unknown to even myself. As for Naruto, well the brat irritates me, and I don't feel responsible for him in the slightest, you should work on him. Or get one of your friends to do it."

Sakura stared at Anko with her mouth open; she couldn't believe what this woman was telling her.

Anko on the other hand smirked and stood up, "My dear," she walked over to Sakura and snapped her mouth shut, "you shouldn't keep your mouth open like that. It's unattractive and bugs will catch. Goodbye. I hope you do something about that Naruto of yours. And keep Kakashi in check while I'm not around, alright?"

With that said the woman walked to the front of her house and let herself out. She walked down the front steps and around the corner, only to catch sight of the man she had been avoiding all week. Well she wasn't going to avoid him any longer that was for sure. She smiled and headed over to him. He better have enjoyed his week in peace because she was about to make his life hell. Anko walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"HELLO KAKASHI!" She shrieked into his ear.

Kakashi didn't believe he was doing anything wrong. Just sitting on a bench, reading his porn, he wasn't harassing little children or disturbing the peace. So he didn't understand why he was punished so harshly.

"Anko. What are you doing here?" He turned to look at her and noticed that she looked different now than she had a week ago.

Her hair had lost some of his luster and, if he wasn't wrong, it looked to be a few inches shorter as well. She looked pale and thin, as if she had stayed under the covers all week, not even bothering to get up and eat. Her eyes had a hollowed look to them with purple bags surrounding them, making her look as if she had two black eyes. Even her smile looked brittle and forced. His eyes narrowed, although he'd never admit it, he'd been wondering about what happened to her. When he hadn't seen her for a few he'd begun to worry there was something wrong. But then he'd see her out of the corner of his eye once in a while and he deduced that she either had something planned for him or was too busy with her own life to care much about interrupting his.

"I'm here to begin the next step in the Kakashi-fixer-upper-plan." She chirped and sat down next to him, grabbing the porn right out of his hand. She looked at the book like it was a dead bird that had landed in her hand.

"Oh, that. I thought you gave up on me and found someone else to terrorize. I haven't seen you in a week." His gaze was locked on his book but he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, wanting to gauge her reaction.

"Nope, I was just busy. I'm here to terrorize you as usual." She was critically flipping through the book. "Doesn't this burn your eyes?"

"No," he said, looking at her with his lone eye, "Not at all."

"You're crazy." She said, laughing at him and hitting the back of his head with the porn book she had taken from him.

"That's funny," he said, chuckling, "because I could have sworn you admitted that you're the crazy one."

"Now, now Hatake, you have no proof of this." She said with a smirk, crossing her legs and giving him a slight nudge with her arm.

Kakashi just chuckled and grabbed her arm. "So what are you here for Anko? We both know you have a crazy plan to carry out."

"That's true Kakashi, but I'd been hoping for a little pregame fun." She said laughing, trying to wrestle her arm away from his grasp. He was chuckling and not planning on letting go anytime soon. She was having all the fun she hadn't had in the past week. Why had she been avoiding Kakashi anyway?

Rin.

Suddenly all the laughter drained from her face and Kakashi watched as she became another person. She stopped fighting and he released her arm. "So, Kakashi," she said in a tired voice, "why don't you and I have a visit with all your porn books. I'll make you a deal. If you have less than fifty, I'll leave you alone, if you have more than fifty, I pick a punishment for you."

Kakashi was pretty sure he had sixty-three, that was more than fifty, but looking at Anko's face, he wanted to do something for her, something that would make her happy. No matter how much he'd regret it later. Which is why he agreed, "Deal."

"Good!" She jumped off of the bench and yanked him up too. "Piggy back." She said looking at him expectantly.

He turned around, and sighed, "Alright, fine."

She squealed, "Yay!" She hummed as Kakashi carried her to his apartment.

"You know Kakashi; you're pretty strong for an old man." He nearly dropped her right there.

"Old? I'm not old! I'm only two years older than you!"

"Really?" She swung her legs back and forth in his arms. "Cuz I mean, you have gray hair and you read porn. That means you can't get a girl, which means you're an old pervert like Jiraiya." She said nodding.

"Alright," he said, stopping, "off." And he dropped her.

"Hatake! What was that for?"

"Two reasons. Number one, you called me old. Number two, we're here."

"Oh." She said and looked at the dingy apartment room door, "Did you know that you're apartment is actually only two streets over from mine?"

"Really?" He said, feigning nonchalance, but in all actuality he was noting this in case he'd need to know that in the future.

"Yup," she said, following him inside and into his room where he had a rather large bookcase full of porn, "I have a huge green couch that's probably about the same age as you! And wow that's a lot of porn."

The two began counting and spent the rest of their morning counting all the books Kakashi had in his apartment. It took the better part of three hours because they'd had to go and grab the books that were piled in corners and under the sofa, not to mention under Kakashi's gross bed (Anko had found a three month old bowl of ramen that had fuzzy mold growing on it. She'd screamed and thrown it in Kakashi's face).

In the end, they counted 83 porn books.

"Alright that means I pick a punishment! Let's load all these books up. Come on Kakashi!"

The man obliged, getting worried and wondering how his count had been so off. Anko smiled and she led him out to an open field where she made him dump the books in the middle.

She then lit several matches and threw them all over the pile.

"Say goodbye to your former life, Kakashi!"

Kakashi was crying, his poor porn, "What am I supposed to do now Anko?"

She smirked, "Get a girlfriend, maybe?"

"And where am I going to find a girl who will date me?"

Anko shrugged and began walking away. The smoke was beginning to bother her, "Konoha's a big place. If you fail here you have the whole world to search through, you'll find your girl Kakashi." She said the last part softly, with a small smile and a tear drop that Kakashi didn't see.

He was too busy looking at the vibrant flames. They were eating up his life's collection of porn. Some of that porn was extremely rare! Some of it was extremely special.

He sighed and without turning around said, "Hey, Anko, you really think a girl would date an old man like me?"

"You're not that old Kakashi; in fact you're only two years older than me." She said and with a wave she walked off, leaving him to ponder what she said, while looking at the flame that she so joyously made.

* * *

_Alright, I've updated two of my stories, now for the third one… Not a Fairy Tale, which probably won't be updated._

_Still two's not that bad!_

_I'm not sure if Kakashi Nuttcase is still doing this story with me, because this wasn't supposed to be my chapter to do, but I've done it and I'm posting it up for you lovely reviewers._

_So review, won't you? To make Cherries feel happy._

_And if you don't care about my happiness think of it this way, reviews make me update faster and you want the next chapter don't you?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**The Mission of a Lifetime**

* * *

Anko was upside down on her ugly couch, and not very happy. She sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately and was afraid she was getting old or something, perhaps getting old was contagious and she should stay away from Kakashi from now on. Anyway, she was not happy. Sure she'd gotten her way and had thrown all of Kakashi's porn into the fire but the whole Ring thing was still bugging her. And she still didn't know why. Also there was the fact that Kakashi wanted to date someone. And he'd asked her who would want to date him.

For some reason this bothered her.

She was not dense. She knew she was jealous. But jealous of who, what, when, where, and why? Oh, and how? These were the things she needed to figure out. And although she was moping around not doing anything much, it wasn't her fault. It was raining outside today. This put her in a worse mood than usual. She couldn't even follow (not stalk) Kakashi today. And she'd been looking forward to that.

She groaned, where the heck was something entertaining when she needed it?

Anko would be the first to admit that she was a bipolar moody bitch, but she had her ups right? Right? Grumbling she decided to get up, maybe she could add something to that list of hers for Kakashi. Last time she saw it, it was behind the mustard so it must be under her bed now.

She twisted off of her lumpy, lame couch and headed in the general direction of her bedroom. Her apartment was dark. She didn't have any working light bulbs left. Which reminded her, she should add that to the list of things she needed to buy, she'd put it on there when she went to the bathroom, it was behind the toilet.

Usually she relied on natural light to filter through for her, but the storm and its dark icky clouds ruined that for her. It also ruined her mood and any chance of her being happy today. Half-way to her bedroom there was a loud banging on the door to her apartment, which meant one thing, she had to turn around and walk back.

Five feet from the door Anko tripped on something or another and this resulted in her falling face first into the door. It also resulted in her loudly swearing out the whatever-it-was and the person behind the door who'd inevitably caused her to trip.

Yanking the door open, and rubbing her poor probably bruised forehead, Anko was surprised to find a damp Kakashi dripping on the floor in front of her. She only had a moment to notice that his hair was down instead of defying gravity like it usually did before he asked her if he could come in.

"That depends." She said, with a smirk playing on the edges of her face. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, this might be a wonderful day after all.

"On what?" Kakashi sighed and shook himself all over, like a dog. Anko scrunched her face; he'd just splattered rain droplets all over her and her dry self.

"Two things really," She leaned on the doorframe, crossing one ankle behind the other and twirled a piece of her purple hair between her fingers, examining it for split-ends, acting like she had all the time in the world.

"And those two things would be?" Kakashi stretched out the 'e' in 'be'; no doubt trying to hint on how frustrated he was about the fact that Anko wasn't letting him in.

"Patience, Kakashi, you must learn the virtue of patience. Now, one would be the obvious, why are you standing in front of my door soaking wet?"

"Because my apartment has no electricity and I can't live in the dark." Anko stopped leaning against the doorframe, a tiny, strained, smile on her face.

"And this brings me to my second point. You'll have to endure the darkness here with me unless you have light bulbs."

"I… don't… have… light bul-" The door slammed in Kakashi's face, and Anko's voice called through, "GO GET SOME, THEN!"

Sighing, Kakashi went to his home, to unscrew all the light bulbs, maybe find a change of clothes so he was no longer soaking wet, and maybe this way he could gain entrance to Anko's apartment, although what he saw of it, it wasn't very spacious. Or pretty.

She wasn't lying when she said her home was a dump.

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi came back to Anko's apartment, dripping and carrying light bulbs like his life depended on it, which in a way it did.

"Very good Kakashi, glad you can take orders. Now get in, and don't drip on anything. A lot of the stuff here is more important than you."

"Whatever you say Anko."

Five minutes later, there was light and Kakashi had four new bruises for dripping on important stuff. Like a bottle full of what he was pretty sure were snakes, but he really didn't want to know just in case they were snakes. Then Anko would probably have an idea that would cause him eminent harm. He did not want that.

In fact Kakashi wasn't all together sure why he came to Anko's apartment when he could have intruded on the hospitality of any of his students (Sakura) and be treated with respect, love, care and just enough attitude to keep things interesting.

The only reason he could think as to why he was here with Anko and her creepy-crawlies was the fact that she lived the closest. And he had this feeling that he owed her, although he was not sure as to why.

Kakashi's internal rant was broken when Anko plopped him down on the couch and then sat on what seemed to be (but Kakashi wasn't absolutely sure) a coffee table in front of him. Her knees brought up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs.

She had been studying him studying her, but now that was all over. She demanded his attention. "So Kakashi, since you're here, why not continue on our little quest, hmm?" Silently she was cursing herself for not looking over the list while he went to go get light bulbs, but she had been busy. She'd cleaned most of the crazy mess and grossness that was her house.

Kakashi studied her some more, before replying, he had been curious about some things and now that they were stuck in her apartment with a storm raging outside, bathed in beautiful light! He would ask her. "Anko…?"

"Hmm?" She was twirling her hair around her fingers again, waiting for him to reply.

"Why am I your fixer project?" He was curious, and he leaned forward, towards Anko, just a bit, his eyebrows raised.

"Because you're my bestest friend!" She shot him a dazzling smile. At first she'd been shocked, but she'd hid it pretty quickly, even studying her the way he was Kakashi couldn't have caught it. Not without using his special eye.

"…" He wasn't buying that.

"Alright, because you're the only one I could think of with the most problems, the laziest one to do them, the one in need for most of my help and of course, I saw you first. Besides, is it illegal for me to help a friend, hmm?" She was leaning forward now too, their foreheads were almost touching.

Kakashi was totally and completely surprised, whatever he had expected (and he wasn't sure what exactly that was) it wasn't this… this confession that Anko'd spewed out. He especially didn't expect her face to turn red with passion or anger or whatever it was. He didn't expect her to lean forward, so much so that their foreheads were touching.

And he definitely didn't expect the unexpected urge he had to close the distance between their lips and kiss her, kiss her hard.

Anko was also experiencing a sensation to kiss Kakashi. All she wanted to do was jump on him and forget about the whole world. She had butterflies in her stomach and it was hard for her to breathe, she needed to change the subject.

She needed to lean back.

She needed him to lean back.

But both of them wouldn't dare ruing this moment.

"So… Anko," Kakashi continued, eyeing the distance between them, "why are you so… into this? What got you… motivated in the first place?"

Just like that, Anko put a wall up, leaned back on the coffee table and assumed her old position, pulling her knees up to her chin and encircling her arms around her legs.

"My boyfriend, that go good, lazy, cheap, good-for-nothing, JERK and I broke up." Her eyes were narrowed at Kakashi as if daring him to ask another question.

Kakashi, not one to deny the ladies, and sometimes pretty damn stupid, kept his position the same as it had been moments before and he asked another question, "So what's next? On your list of things you need to fix about me, I mean." He leaned back, completely nonchalant, and stared at her with his lone eye.

Anko, once again, had butterflies in her stomach. Her eyes flicked down from his eyes, briefly to his mask-covered lips and then back up to his eyes once more. "I… um…" She licked her own lips and took a deep centering breath. Kakashi didn't miss any of this and he smirked. "We're going to work on taking off your mask. Forever." She was business like. Under control.

"Oh," Kakashi said, with a feral grin, although she couldn't see it, "is that all?" He flicked his hand up to his mouth and pulled the mask(s) down. "Better?"

Anko had leaned over, close to Kakashi, to pull his mask down for him, not knowing he'd do the job himself, Kakashi had leaned forward again as well, and they were back in their old positions.

Anko's breath hitched in her throat. Now she knew why Kakashi covered it all the time. If he didn't he'd have a fangirl club of his own. She was feeling light headed.

Especially when Kakashi's forehead touched hers.

Extra-special especially when his lips brushed hers…

And then she felt like she'd die when the light went out in her apartment plunging them into darkness just as they kissed.

* * *

_Two days… I've had half of this written up for two days…_

_Sorry for the delay and any mess ups and for ending it right there but I've gotta post this before my friends come over. _

_I also need to work on my other stories… _

_Any-who time for some credit-like dedication: _

_This fanfic is dedicated to my former partner on this story: Kakashi Nuttcase, without whom I wouldn't have started this, or even known about it since it wasn't my idea._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

**The Mission of a Lifetime**

* * *

For a second, everything was bliss, she was whole again, she had someone she loved again, someone who loved her back and it was wonderful. Until she remembered who she was kissing. Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi.

All she could think, after the realization hit was the fact that she shouldn't be kissing Kakashi. Although she really liked it and watned it to continue, she had to stop. She wasn't ready to get her heart broken. Not again. So with great relunctance, she pulled her face back from him, and surprisingly he didn't stop her, which hurt.

Like ice cutting through her chest.

Both were breathing heavily and, although they couldn't see eachother in the darkness, Anko knew, just knew, that Kakashi was looking at her with his lone eye and maybe he realized that Anko was about five seconds from bolting, because he called out to her, "Anko," and reached his hand out to cup the side of her face.

"No." She whispered, and pulled away. Before Kakashi could even think about what had happened, Anko had run to a window, yanked it open and jumped out into the raging storm. It took him a second before he realized what she'd done and he ran to the window, sticking his head out and calling her name over and over agian. But it was too late, she was gone. Silently he cursed at himself.

Why had he done that? Why had he been stupid enough to kiss her? Why had he assumed that she'd fallen for him the whay he had fallen for her? Well the answer was there, he was an idiot. An old idiot who shouldn't have expected a beautiful, young, girl like her to have fallen for an old fart like him especially when she'd made it clear that he was just her project. Her project so she could get over her old boyfriend.

He sighed and shook his head, which was dripping wet once again. Unsure of what to do, he decided to look around her apartment and see if he could find a towel to dry off. That way he'd be there waiting for her when she finally decided to come home. He had a feeling she would be avoiding him from now on.

Although he failed to find a towel in Anko's dingy apartment, he couldn't understand why she lived in the dump; he also couldn't understand why there weren't any snakes around since that was what Anko was known for. He did mamage to find a picture frame.

It was broken, as if someone (most likely Anko) had punched it first in the middle leaving some now dry blood, and then sent it flying across the room, which would explain the dent in both the frame and the wall next to where he'd found it. In the picture a man stood facing the camera, smiling, with his left arm around Anko's waist, he was smiling. Anko was facing the man, only half her face visible to the camera. She was standing on her tiptoes, her arms circled around the mans neck, her lips pressed against his cheek in a quick kiss. Her hair was slightly longer in this picture, he noticed, but his attention didn't stay on her for long. His eye soon went back to examening the man she was with. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and he was what Sakura would say, 'built'. But there was nothing special about him, he thought in a huff. Nothing at all.

But maybe he was the reason Anko had left after kissing him. Maybe she still loved this guy, whoever he was.

In all honesty Kakashi had no idea what Anko's love life actually consisted of.

He sighed and dropped the picture back onto the floor and went to the door, internally debating on whether he should leave or fix this thing, whatever it was with Anko, and as he stood there, he realized that he'd never put his mask back on. He took it as a sign. So he went back onto the couch to sit and wait for her.

Anko, as soon as she jumped out of the window, berated herself. How could she be so stupid? She knew it was raining outside yet she had to go acting like Naruto and jump out a window into a stupid thunderstorm. She should have kicked Kakashi out. That was her apartment not his, but it was too late and she'd been all drama queen and left and now she was soaked and outside with no where to go.

What she needed was a good place to sulk and kill some time and maybe even think about Kakashi and what she'd do now. Unconscously, like her body knew she'd need the perfect spot to sulk and get sick and maybe even die a horrible death all because Kakashi had to go and kiss her, she ended up by the KIA stone.

Walking over to that stupid stone she glared at the names on it. She knew a lot of the people on there. Her friends, family members, teammates, neighbors, and people she looked up to, people she counted on.

Had.

People she had looked up to and people she had counted on.

Not anymore because they were dead.

Suddenly the idea that they were dead made her cry; sure she knew about their deaths long ago and she'd shed tears for them then, but for some absurd reason she shed tears now. She couldn't help it. She just sat down and cried. And then she thought. About Kakashi.

She was pretty sure that she loved him. Maybe. But why would he love her? Some rational part of her argued that he did kiss her but the other part of her faught long and hard, drudging up every old memory, everything that had pained her since she was a child, there was a lot of ammo for the side that was against Kakashi.

Ever since she was little she was rejected, always for someone better than her. Anko 2.0, because there was no need for the original if you had a better copy, right?

"Anko," a voice called her name through the downpour, "what are you doing? Do you want to die?"

For a second, she thought, hoped, that the man was Kakashi but no, the voice was too deep to be his, and it lacked a certain tone, the slightest hint of humor that Kakashi's voice seemed to carry whenever he adressed her. Well… whenever he adressed her except for when she'd jumped out that window, that had been total consern. She'd heard him calling her name as she sped away and kept hoping that he'd follow her.

But she never really expected him to, and hearing that mans voice had raised a hope inside of her that was once again crushed.

"Hajime," she tilted her face up to the heavens, allowing the rain to be her tears, "what are you doing back in Konoha? Don't you have a slut to return to in Suna?" Her voice held none of the bitterness it normally would have, she didn't get up and run away nor did she get up to punch him, she just leaned back on the stone and waited for his answer, never once looking at him.

"I tried to contact you," he said instead.

"And how did that work out for you?" She replied, a barely controlled anger gnawing at the edges of her words. She needed someone to be angry at and here was the perfect person.

"Actually, not so well, the messanger came back scarred for life, she's now in some therapy group." Anko felt that she should be gulity about this, but couldn't muster up any feelings but anger and dissappointment and pity (for herself) and bitterness, "The reason I came here is to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have played with you that way, Anko, but you were happy, even though I wasn't and I wanted you to be happy, I just wanted to be happy too and with my other girlfriend that was possible."

"Yeah, well that didn't work out so well, now did it?" Anko made a face at him before turning to glare at the KIA stone, and, as if someone out there really hated her, the name that she zeroed in on was Rin.

What was with her obsession with a dead girl anyway?

She was better than Rin because Rin was dead and she was alive.

"Now that you've appologized, you can just scatter. I don't want to talk to you. Your nothing but a little blimp on the road of life, and frankly I'm over you, so I don't know why you're still here, I'd think you would jup at any little opportunity to go back to your girlfriend." Anko spat the last word, knowing she sounded bitter but she was angry and hurt and he was doing nothing but dragging her through the mud and muck of her old memories.

She really wished Kakashi had followed her…

"Listen, Anko, I didn't just come back to appologize, I came back to win you back. I want you back, babe, I miss you and being apart from you, I've realized that I've lost something great. I've lost you. What they say's true. You never know what you've got until you've lost it." Anko wrinkled her nose, how did she never see what a sniveling little rat he was until after they'd broken up?

She turned around to face him and gave him the look people used to give Naruto when he was still a sniveling little brat, "I don't know what went on with you and that girl, but I'm not second-best. You cheated on me, remember? There's a reason why the saying says 'what you've lost' because you've lust me bub, forever," with every breath she took, Anko also took a step forward until she was right in his face, "and you know what? I'm glad you cheated on me, now I see the little bag of scum you really are." With that she jabbed him right over his heart and turned around to head back to her appartment, no one could be as bad as this guy, especially not Kakashi who was somewhat decent. Perhapse she would give the lazy porn reader a chance after all.

Anko hadn't walked more than a step when her ex grabbed her, "Not so fast, Anko, I said something, and I expect for you to accept my generous offer of taking you back," he tugged on her arm, "understand?"

"I'm not afraid of you Hajime. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. Besides I could beat you into a pulp if I wanted to." She gave him an evil grin, teeth bared and eyes narrowed into slits.

"Or I could beat you up for her; after all, it would make me very, very happy." Kakashi stood on a tree branch, right behind Anko. All she could do was wonder, in awe; when did he get there?

"Kakashi, this is my fight so kindly back out of it, and get off of that tree branch before lightning strikes you down where you stand. I can't have my project being ruined before its finished now can I?" She smirked in his general direction as he hopped off of the branch and took a few menesing steps forward, "By the way, being mean doesn't really suit you. I prefer the cocky Kakashi, the one who wears that stupid mask all the time."

Kakshi looked surprised and raised his hand to his face to find that he really didn't have his mask(s) on like he normally did, wracking his brain, he realized that after he sat down, he'd never pulled them back up. "Oops?"

Anko giggled, "It's all good. I kind of like the veiw." She winked at him.

"Enough!" Hajime roared, once again capturing everyone's attention, angry at being ignored, his grip on Anko's arm tightened, "I don't know who you think you are, but you're pretty darned stupid if you think I'm going to give my lovely prize here to you."

Anko just raised an eyebrow at him, his prize? She didn't think so.

Apparently Kakashi was thinking the same thing because he just nodded at Hajime, "All right then, your funeral," was all he said before making himself comfortable under a tree and yanking out one of his stupid books.

"I thought I destroyed those!" Anko was very angry, especially since Kakashi just looked up and said, "Back ups are always nice, but this one? I borrowed it from Naruto." Anko could have sworn that man was grinning but the book hid his face.

"No good lousy Kakashi," she muttered under her breath before facing Hajime, "Alright, let's get this over with, Hajime be a good boy and hold still so I can punch your face in."

But Anko didn't punch his face in, no, instead she broke his wrist and pretty much ensured that he wouldn't be able to make a trip to the bathroom anytime in the near future let alone ever have any kids. Ever.

"Come Kakashi," she said, dragging the man away by the ear while her ex lay in a pile of mud screaming curses at her back, "we have another book to burn."

"What! No! Naruto's going to kill me if you burn this! I promised to give it back to him tomorrow!"

"Well, you shouldn't make promises you don't mean to keep, Hatake. Now hurry up," Kakashi just moaned, "Besides, it's disgraceful that you're afraid of your own student. You should threaten to beat him up for letting you borrow that book in the first place because now you both will be punished." Anko smirked, a plan already in mind to make them suffer.

.

"Sensei! Control that she-devil!" Naruto cried as he ran for his life.

"You think I can? You think that I'm running out here with you for fun? YOU THINK I WANT TO DIE?" Kakashi's only goal was to run faster than Naruto, that way the snakes would get him while he could (maybe, hopefully, he prayed) find a place to hide.

"Run boys! Run!" Anko shreaked with laughter as she chased after them, her beautiful snakes in front of her, "Perhapse now, you will think of changing your ways, hmm?"

"NO! SENSEI! HELP ME! I'M INNOCENT! INNOCENT, GO AFTER THE OLD MAN! HE TASTES BETTER! I'M FATTENING I TELL YOU! FATTENING!"

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, especially since I've had more than half of this done for about a month now. I feel guilty for not updating, but let me explain please?_

_See, the day after I typed up half of this, I got sick, and not one of those little colds, but where you're full out sick and you can't even get out of bed to go to the bathroom because you feel like crap sick, which also meant I had to miss a few days of school. And that means catch up days. Horray! (Note the sarcasm)_

_Anyway, after that, I had a delightful visit to the hospital where I was out of school for a little over a week, head injuries are such a pain-especially when you can't stand bright lights and noise. (More catch up days!) _

_Add to that afterschool classes (guess who FINALLY got their permit, I'm such a procrastinater) and you get no time to update, but its Thanksgiving Break, I remembered to update, and I'm almost done. _

_NOW TIME FOR THE IMPORTANT STUFFS: _

_I'm going to list this as complete but if you want an epilogue or something, review and let me know, if enough people want one, I'll put it up._

_Well that's a monster note… I'm going to leave you alone now so you can click on that pretty button that says review!_


	6. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**The Mission of a Lifetime**

**-Epilogue-**

* * *

Anko was enjoying her life; everything was going pretty well, according to her. She'd been dating Kakashi for three months now and she'd just moved in with him. He probably thought it would be fun to play as her knight-in-shinning-armor and rescue her from the dirty apartment she lived in. Now she lived in his slightly better (although not for long) apartment.

Anko was currently watching Kakashi interact with Naruto. Well, not interact, exactly.

She was sitting on a tree branch, watching Kakashi slowly burn each porn book in Naruto's possession. She'd had a little side project going on with Naruto, now that she was done drastically changing Kakashi (she'd learned to accept him as he was, as long as he didn't carry porn around with him anymore).

The Uzumaki child needed to learn his place, sure he'd screamed that he was innocent, but everyone knew that he wasn't. For obvious reasons of course, such as the fact he carried porn around with him like Kakashi used to, he peeped on girls with Jiraya, and not to mention those jutsus he'd created and then shown to poor Konohamaru.

No, the boy was not as innocent as he claimed to be.

But he was stubborn, in all that she'd managed to do with Kakashi; it took her more than double the time to do with Naruto.

Added to that was the fact that Naruto was disgusting, much more so than her.

She'd stepped into his apartment, and then had to step out and puke. The smell was so bad she couldn't smell anything for a week. The next time she'd gone in there, she was fully prepared, with a gas mask, gloves, and a full body suit.

Needless to say, it took a while to find every copy of porn that he'd had.

Anko watched as the two burned another volume, saying more prayers, crying more tears. Honestly, it was sickening.

"Sakura, my dear, how are you doing?" The woman didn't look at the other girl slave away under the hot sun.

"I'd be better if you let me go." The pinkette was not very happy, "I have things to do, you know?"

"Yes, well I have things to do, and there was a very spsecific thing I asked you to do and that was work on Naruto's porn addiction, which in fact you did not, so your punishment shall continue."

Anko could feel the girls glare, "I don't think his addiction's that bad, and I think he's working on it!"

"Yes, working on it because I'm forcing him to. He has more porn than Kakashi did!"

Sakura snorted, "Whatever."

"Just keep quiet and finish washing those snakes. I want to see my reflection in their scales!"

"Fine." Sakura glared at the snake as she scrubbed, muttering under her breath about how gross snakes were and how they were just going to get dirty later anyway, so she didn't see why she had to wash them in the first place.

"Anko, can we stop now?" Naruto called up, his face streaked with tears and ash.

"No."

"Not even for a ramen break?"

"What did I tell you about ramen?"

Naruto sighed and threw another book into the fire, "It'll make me fat and kill me faster."

"Good boy. Now finish."

"Fine."

"What about me?" Kakashi called from below.

"You can continue to help him; after all, you've read porn around him for _years._ Think of what it's done to his already fried brain!" She smirked when she saw Kakashi sigh and chuck another book into the fire.

"Fine."

"Good boy! Maybe I'll give you a treat later." She winked at him and he looked up hopefully.

"Those books aren't as good as the real thing, now are they Hatake?"

The man just shook his head and eagrly through an armful of books into the large flames, "No. No they aren't."

"No! Sensei! You're burning them quicker! My babies!"

"Now, now, Naruto. Think of your sensei's needs. Besides, doing this quickly will lessen the pain, make it quick and easy. Like a band-aid. And maybe you can find a girl to do some of these things with." He stated, nudging Naruto and flapping a book in his face. Naruto just grabbed the book and hugged it to his chest, "Mine."

"Naruto… Give. It. Back."

Anko sipped some lemonade and let her feet dangle from her tree branch as she watched Naruto and Kakashi wrestle for the book as Sakura cleaned a particularly dirty snake.

Life was good.

* * *

_Do epilogue for Mission of a Lifetime-Check!_

_I know it's short but, it's an epilogue! Short it will stay!_

_Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story and reviewed._

_Now, review this last chapter!_

_Click the button. _

_Click. _

_It._


End file.
